


There Needs To Be a Reason First

by clari_clyde



Category: Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-15
Updated: 2004-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clari_clyde/pseuds/clari_clyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do you get a baby to start talking?</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Needs To Be a Reason First

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/27228.html)
> 
>  
> 
> a [Fuda 100](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/) challenge: [“First Times.”](http://www.livejournal.com/community/fuda_100/17427.html)
> 
> Also archived at <http://pinktisane.com/fanfic/there-needs-to-be-a-reason-first/>

“The doctor said he should have been talking months ago, I’m getting worried.”

“I wouldn’t worry about it. Look at his eyes — there’s always something going on there behind them. Pretty soon, he’ll start talking. Yutaka? . . . Say ‘Mama’ for your mama over there.”

“ . . . ”

“Dear, we’ve been trying to coax him into saying ‘mama’ and ‘papa’ for a month now. Maybe we should be trying to get him to name things like his toys. Yutaka, what’s this? It’s your teddy bear.”

“ . . . ”

“Try his building blocks instead. Son, say ‘building blocks.’ ”

“ . . . ”

“We just want you to talk! Say something! Say anything!”

“Why?” 


End file.
